


Head Empty, No Thoughts, Only Dick

by Mintysprouts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Felching, Forced Orgasm, Group Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconscious Sex, Voyeurism, dubcon, no safewords, rigging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintysprouts/pseuds/Mintysprouts
Summary: He was sure he’d be mutilated by the end of this, torn apart so finely that there’d be no shred of him left. Here lies General Armitage Hux, fucked to death by some unknown monster of a man.______Hux wakes to find himself being fucked roughly by an unknown man, only to have it pointed out that he's rigged up and Kylo Ren is watching the entire display.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Head Empty, No Thoughts, Only Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/gifts).



> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!  
> Since this is consensual dubious-consent, I'm only marking it as dubcon for the style of writing beforehand. 
> 
> The lovely DikTatorTot made a [request](https://twitter.com/TheDikTatorTot/status/1364023283306401792) to the void on Twitter, and I just had to oblige.

Hux wasn’t sure anymore how he’d gotten here, or where ‘here’ even was. All he knew was the splitting open of his ass as he was pounded mercilessly into a rough-spun blanket on a hard cot of a bed. His hips were sore, possibly bruised by how the fingers currently gripping them dug in, and he had a splitting headache. Pfassk, he couldn’t even focus enough to try to remember how much he’d drank, not with the slap of firm skin against his ass shaking him through his core.    
  
He realized he was moaning like a 2-credit whore, and on a particularly well-aimed thrust he gasped loudly as his eyes rolled back. When he tried to dig his nails into the blanket beneath him, he realized he couldn’t move his arms. A cursory look down at himself had him groaning again at the sight; thick red ropes held him firm in place, head dipped to press against the cot but ass strung high up enough into the air that the beast behind him only needed to hold onto his hips to take him for such a wild ride. He assumed the ropes went up to some sort of rigging system on the ceiling, but the engineer in him was currently being fucked brainless and couldn’t offer so much as a guess. Another gasp was ripped out of him as he felt a large hand strike across his backside with such force that he was sent swinging forward, only to be pulled right back onto the cock that had slipped out.    
  
He was sure he’d be mutilated by the end of this, torn apart so finely that there’d be no shred of him left. Here lies General Armitage Hux, fucked to death by some unknown monster of a man. He wanted to chuckle, but only found his breath hitching before he was keening long and loud; a finger had pressed in alongside the cock still inside him and was digging for his prostate. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted it to be found with how things were going, but no sooner than he’d resigned himself to the discomfort of the additional stretch, that blasted finger found his hot spot and ripped a yell from his throat.    
  
A voice somewhere between gritty smoke and tarnished silver spoke up behind him. “You finally awake, Red? Good. As hot as it’s been fucking you unconscious, you’re way better moaning nice and loud for me.” Hux knew the voice from somewhere. It sounded so familiar but his mind was a haze; he couldn’t for the life of him put a face to the rugged voice. Once again the thought was blasted clean away from his brain as his prostate endured another rough prod. He cursed loudly, which only served to make the man behind him chuckle. “That’s it, Red. Scream nice and loud. Little Ben over here is enjoying the view, ya know.” Ben?   
  
Hux blearily looked up as best as he could, and just managed to focus his eyes on a dark figure sat some distance away, at the opposite end of the room. Dark tresses curled around a youthful face with soul-piercing eyes, and Hux finally put two and two together. Kylo was watching him. Kylo Ren, whom he’d had quite the number of pleasurable nights with, was watching him getting absolutely railed by someone else. What was worse, Hux caught the flash of skin under Kylo’s glove; he was lazily stroking himself off! The General gritted his teeth, about to snarl something, anything, at either of them, but one of the marred hands that had swatted his ass before, that had put dark purple rings into his hips, reached forward to grab his chin. “Look at him,” the mystery man demanded. “Look at him jacking off to seeing his precious General getting reamed by his former mentor. He loves it.” Hux could tell the words weren’t a bluff; he knew how Kylo would furrow his brow like that when he was concentrating, usually on holding off from coming. He easily recognized the way his breath hitched when he was hitting a particularly good spot on his cock. Somehow, Hux found he didn’t care. He wasn’t apathetic to it, rather it didn’t bother him to have his sometimes-lover watching him being used like a glorified sex droid. He was just starting to imagine a Hux-lookalike droid when another hard smack across his ass echoed through the room with a loud crack. He lost his breath entirely and his vision went white around the edges. He could just barely hear the muffled sound of laughing behind him, distorted as if he were underwater. “What’s the matter, Red? Little prince’s ass can’t handle a proper beating? Ben’s been slacking on training you up. I’ll have to fix that.”   
  
“It’s Kylo,” piped in a smoother, but very annoyed voice. The protest only earned an even louder laugh and Hux whined as he was roughly pulled up by the shoulder. Everything was too much, his entire body ached, and yet he wanted nothing more than to stay right here for eternity. Despite the pain, there was a sharp peal of freedom in being trussed up like a roast. He had nothing to worry about anymore. No Starkiller. No Snoke. No responsibilities that kept his sleep limited to a scant three or four hours a night, if he was lucky. None of that was here anymore. The only thing that mattered was the feel of a cock splitting him in two and the cracked, dry sound of his own moans. His eyes rolled back again, chasing the high and realizing just a moment too late that the man fucking him knew exactly what he was doing. He was keeping Hux right on the precipice, not close enough to tumble over the edge into an orgasm, but still enough that he was ready to beg for it if the torture continued much longer.    
  
The thrusts that had been surprisingly calculated before were stuttering; the other man was about to come. Hux could feel it, and he craved it. Craved it because he knew, he just  _ knew _ he’d be allowed to come as well, and come off this teetering edge that had his own cock dripping puddles onto the floor. He wasn’t granted that privilege.    
  
With a few hard thrusts that forced the cock inside him as deep as it could go, heavy and hot balls grinding into his perineum, he could just make out the feel of liquid heat entering him, and he heard a shuddering, satisfied groan behind him. No, no he couldn’t be done already! He wanted to scream for the man to get back here and finish the job, but his throat was so raw and his brain not connecting thoughts to speech that he could do little more than whine pathetically as he was left to throb and start slipping further away from his desired finish.    
  
The mystery man gave him one last swat for good measure, then sidled up alongside Kylo, naked except for a pair of ratty leather boots, and lit up a cigarra as he leaned against the wall. “Alright, boy. Had my fun. Go on then.” He was covered in scarred flesh, and Hux’s unfocused eyes caught that he had grey, or was it white, hair in a similar unkempt muss as Kylo’s was fresh out of his helmet. He watched as Kylo’s blurry figure stood from his chair and circled around behind Hux, that deliciously thick cock still poking out of black fabric. His breath quickened as he sensed the Knight move behind him, studying him, even reaching out to touch what Hux was sure were welts across his pink, abused skin. He hissed for the stinging contact, but a disarmingly tender voice hushed him. Kylo didn’t speak, and instead spent his time taking inventory of each bruise and furious red mark, touching some of them almost reverently. He could tell his ass was being parted again by wide, gloved hands, but it was the feel of a tongue pressed flat and wet to his twitching rim that had him nearly shrieking. The other man just about howled with laughter and chided Kylo for being able to pull that kind of a noise out of the ‘uptight son of a bantha’. Hux didn’t register any of it; the tongue was hooking inside him, it was  _ cleaning _ him out, drawing out every bit of the previous man’s spunk that was so unceremoniously dumped inside him. If he thought his mind was wiped before, it had nothing on the blank wall of white currently spread through his mind’s eye. It felt like his entire existence was being rewritten, no longer the youngest General in history, no longer the accomplished man who not only broke free of his shackles but had personally seen to the death of his oppressors. He was simply here, nameless, formless, molded into whatever these two men wanted.    
  
He hadn’t realized that Kylo was finished with his self directed task until he felt gloved fingers stroking up his back, over the ropes, and up to the base of his skull where the hair was just long enough to grab hold of. There he was held firm as Kylo’s notably thicker cock penetrated where his tongue had just been. Hux couldn’t be sure of the noise he made, but judging by Kylo’s hot breath on his ear, it must have been good, or at least enough to strike a nerve. The Knight was entering him blissfully slow, giving Hux a much needed break from the near vertigo he was having. He panted, trying to calm his breathing, only to have it pushed out of him with no hope to inhale as Kylo didn’t just bottom out, but ground down even harder, trying to push deeper than what was logically possible. Was he-- was the fucker using the Force to extend the feeling of his cock deeper inside Hux’s gut?! The ginger keened again, high and thin, and tried wriggling he wasn’t sure where. Half of him wanted more, half of him wanted to pull away and be given a reprieve. Apparently, the part that wanted more had broadcasted louder to Kylo, as Hux’s hips were once again grabbed hold of, though this time much gentler, and Kylo started up the slowest, most torturous pace Hux had ever experienced with anyone, let alone with Kylo.    
  
He just wanted to come. That’s all he could ask for. He was practically in tears for it, but Kylo ignored his wordless pleas and continued his achingly slow thrusting. Every time he hilted he ground in hard again, and Hux was consistently left breathless from it.  _ Please _ , he begged mentally,  _ please I just want to come, please Kylo take pity on me.  _ He knew the request had reached the Knight when he felt the hot breath of a growl on the back of his neck just before teeth sank in, holding him tight and making him wince. He felt like a mounted cat, which honestly probably wasn’t too far off with how desperate he was to rut against Kylo’s cock and  _ come _ already. He never knew Kylo had this much patience stored in him; their trysts were usually so quick, two bodies seeking mutual finishes, that Hux was sure Kylo didn’t have a shred of patience in his entire body. He was being proven wrong quite intensely.    
  
When it seemed like Kylo was finally,  _ finally _ picking up the pace, Hux readied himself to be just as brutally fucked as the other had done to him. Instead he only felt a steady pace at a normal clip. Then it dawned on him: he really was being used as a cock toy, a human-sized fleshlight. Kylo was merely chasing his own orgasm, and Hux knew rather well that every now and then Kylo wanted to take his time and work up to his peak instead of barrelling after it with pistoning hips to rival the engine of a TIE. He could also tell Kylo wasn’t far off from it, which translated to yet another denial of his own orgasm. In just a few more languid thrusts Kylo’s breath hitched and his whole body quivered, tensed, and he jerked his hips shallowly as he poured himself into the General.    
  
This was good. They’d both come, surely it was his turn now. Right? Rather than feeling a hand or a mouth or  _ anything  _ around his cock, he was being lowered from the rigging and laid properly across the cot. The blanket made the pain in his back and rear end flare immensely, but before he could lodge a complaint there was a hot mouth pressing against his, and Hux could distinctly taste the bitter tang of spunk. The very stuff that Kylo had felched out of him earlier. He felt weak, and hoped, prayed that they were just building him up to an amazing climax. But Kylo merely kept kissing him, keeping his hands completely off otherwise, and the other man had only moved to occupy Kylo’s old seat, a fresh cigarra in his fingers. Hux was starting to feel desperate fury well up low in his belly, and he began mentally swearing that if he wasn’t at least allowed to fuck  _ something  _ until he too spilled his seed, heads would roll the moment he was out of the restraints.    
  
Suddenly there was a feather light touch to the underside of his cock, stroking up in a long stripe from base to tip, over and over again, so light that it was a tease to keep him hard more than anythi-- He shrieked as he suddenly felt himself explode, come arcing well up over his head as his hips jutted up high and jerked with needy twitches. He felt every sinew, every nerve come apart, and collapsed back onto the uncomfortable cot with a clumsy  _ whump _ . What in seven hells had even set him off? He couldn’t tell what was more infuriating: their consistent teasing and edging, or the orgasm that, the more he thought about it, was really not as satisfying as he wanted, as he needed. It felt mechanical, unfulfilling. And it incensed him.    
  
Gentle hands were loosening his bonds, and Hux felt the familiar sting of bacta ointment being spread over his rope burns and sore ass. He sighed heavily and started to relax, humming when he felt kisses across his temple. Kylo’s sweet voice was close to his ear, asking, “You okay? Does anywhere feel out of sorts?”   
  
“No. But I’m going to  _ murder  _ the both of you for how underwhelming my orgasm was.” He narrowed his eyes when he heard Ren’s gravely laugh come up to join them, and where those scarred hands had been punishing before, were casual and borderline tender now. “You especially, Ren!” Hux spat, though there was less venom in his voice than he really intended.    
  
“Yeah, yeah, Red. But come on, you gotta admit it was pretty hot to think after all the abuse I gave you that you’d get at least some relief with Be--Kylo. Only to be denied again. That’s what you wanted, right?”   
  
Hux groaned, but ultimately gave in. “Fine. I concede. Cross rigging and unconscious sex off our list then.”   
  
“And felching,” Kylo added helpfully, his voice a shade too eager about it.    
  
Ren made a few strokes through a list on a datapad, then tossed the tech away and scooped up both of his boys in his arms, pulling them to lay awkwardly on top of him on the cot. He sighed as if he’d just been welcomed into some glowing, blissful afterlife, and Hux snorted.    
  
“I mean it though, if you two ever force me to come that quickly with no real pleasure again, I’ll space the both of you.”   
  
Kylo merely grinned and nodded as he nuzzled in close, and Ren pretended to be asleep. With a roll of his eyes, Hux relaxed into their little pile and let himself doze off as well.


End file.
